Favorites
Here you will find my favorites of many things, just read on if your interested. Favorite Movies Horror: Resident Evil 1, 2, 3; Quarantine, Silent Hill, George Romero's Dead Series, Return of the living dead 1, 2, 3, 4, 5; Demonic Toys, The Puppet Master 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9; Blade 1, 2, 3. AND MANY OTHERS Action: Terminator 1, 2, 3, 4; Die Hard 1,2,3,4; Commando, The Matrix 1,2,3; Air Force One, Shangha Noon, Shanghai Knights The 6th Day, The Transporter 1, 2, 3; Fast and the Furious 1, 2, 3, 4; Bad Boys 1,2. AND MANY OTHERS Comedy: Guess Who, 13 Going On 30, Rush Hour 1, 2, 3 AND MANY OTHERS Sports: The Mighty Ducks 1,2,3; The Replacements Musical Like: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Coyote Ugly, Flashdance, Dirty Dancing, Grease, Bring It On, Bring It On: All Or Nothing, High School Musical 1,2,3 Cartoon: All The Dragon Ball Z Movies, All The Pokemon Movies, Prince Of Egypt, Monster House, Heavy Metal, Vampire Hunter D 1, 2; Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King, Pocahontas 1, 2;, Space Jam, All The Scooby Doo Movies, The Iron Giant, Rod to El DOrado, Sinbad, Titan A.E., Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, Monsters Inc., Treasure Planet, The Bionicle Movies, GI JOE Movies, Mulan 1,2; The Polar Express, All the Naruto Movies, The Yu-Gi-Oh movie. Favorite TV Shows Cartoon: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, All of Yu-Gi-Oh, Poke'mon, Dinosaur King, GI Joe Sigma 6, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Batman, Superman, Spiderman, Curious George. Comedy: Home Improvement, America's Funniest Home Videos, Becker, The Drew Carey Show, Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Friends, Full House, Hannah Montana, I love Lucy, Smart Guy, Just Shoot Me, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, The Suite Life on DeckYes Dear, What i like about you. Action: All of Power Rangers, Bones, M.A.S.H., Monk. Horror: All of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, All of Angel, Tales from the Crypt, The Walking Dead. Reality: American Idol, Home Extreme Makeover, While You Were Out, It Takes a Thief, Room Raiders, Next, Parental Control, Punk'd, Howie Do It, Scare Tactics, Cheaters, Hell Date, I'm a celebrity get me outta here, Ellen DeGeneres Show. Game Show: Deal or no Deal, 1 vs 100, are You smarter then a 5th grader, American Gladiators, Cash Cab, Catch 21, Don't forget the Lyrics, Identity, The moment of Truth and Who wants to be a Millionare. Favorite Colors Red, White, Blue, Black, Gray. Favorite Vehicles Motor Bikes (Harley Davidson) & Dirt Bikes. Favorite Car-Types are Limousines and Convertibles Favorite Trucks are Jeep-like vehicles and Heavy Duty Menacing Linebed Trucks Favorite Other Vehicles Are Private Jets and Cruise Lines and Private Yachts. Favorite Stores General, Target - Walmart - Walgreens Burnsville Mall: Best mall nearby and awesome hang out spot For Electronics, Movies and Games, Best Buy For Clothes, Between Fleet Farm and JCPenney For Food, of course Cub Foods. Favorite Places The Lakeville Police Depatment, The Burnsville Mall and at home in my room partying. Favorite Activities Basketball, Walking, Biking, Games: All Kinds, Being on computer/surfing the internet, Reading, Watching TV and Movies. And is Sleeping considered an activity? Favorite Music Country, Pop, Hip Hop, Rap, 90's, 80', Jazz, Techno, Blues, Gospel, Christmas, Ballads, Funk, Reggaeton, Rock, Salsa, Dance, Love, Classical, Rock N' Roll and Instrumental. Favorite Sports Base Ball, Basket Ball, Golf, and Hockey. Favorite Books Resident Evil Novels Mortal Kombat in Paperback The League Series All Goosebumps Series Books All Fear Street Series Books And Many More Favorite Poems My Own Made Up Original Poem By Me - "Dwell in the past for it is what makes you today, Think ahead into the future for what you wish to be now." NOW, Some poems I Love: The Soldiers Prayer - "And When He Gets To Heaven, To Saint Peter He Will Tell; One More Marine Reporting Sir, I've Served My Time In Hell" - Marine Grave inscription on Guadalcanal, 1942 Our God and soldier we alike adore. Even at the brink of danger; not before; After deliverance, both alike requited. Our God's forgotten, and our soldiers slighted. - Francis Quarles (English poet), 1632 His uniform jacket was old and tight, He had polished each button, shiny and bright. He crossed that stage with a soldiers grace, Until he and the boy stood face to face. Favorite Charities My Charities i support or would like to. Anything where the Homeless is involved including children in countries with poverty and hunger problems. These are closest to my heart. If any others, then any fund-raising events for disease cures. Favorite Games and Systems PS3, X-Box 360, and Gamecube are the systems i have. The Genres are action, horror, small thinking strategy games, shooter, adventure and some kid games like Bakugan, Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon. Some major ones are Fallout 3 and New Vegas, GTA5 Skyrim All the Silent hills and more. #1 is "RESIDENT EVIL" Favorite Board and Card Games Board Games like Monopoly, Chutes and Ladders, Cherry Hi-Ho and Sorry!!! Card Games like Go Fish, B.S., Slapjack and War. Vacation Spots Cruise Line on the Caribbean, Hawaii, Russia, China, England, Egypt, Australia. In the USA - Texas, California, Florida, Washington, Washington DC. Favorite Cultures Egyptian, Greek and Malaysian. 'Celebrities' Male/Female Actors MALE - Arnold Schwarzenegger Jackie Chan Steven Seagal Dean Cain Jean Claude Van Damn FEMALE - Jessica Biel Milla Jovovich Michelle Rodriguez Penelope Cruz Rebecca Romijn Favorite Singers/Songwriters MALE - Garth Brooks Busta Rhymes Pitbull Chris Daughtry Michael Jackson (R.I.P.) FEMALE - Avril Lavigne Carrie Underwood Inna (Elena Alexandra Apostoleanu) Ciara Fenty Pink-Alecia Moore Favorite Authors Robert (Jovial Bob) Lawrence Stine - R.L. Stine Stephani Danelle "S.D." Perry Stephen Edwin King Howard Phillips "H. P." Lovecraft Dean Ray Koontz Kinley "Sherrilyn Kenyon" MacGregor Favorite Directors Only 3 - Stephen Edwin King, George Andrew Romero and Paul (William Scott) Anderson.